wordless garden
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: Levi mendambakan hujan, cuaca dimana ia dan Petra bisa bercengkerama tanpa kata. ・levi/petra ・AU


**a/n:** ditulis untuk prompt 'the reunion without words' dari cita dan saya langsung kepikiran kotonoha no niwa sobs oke jadi ini AU dan udah ga ngerti lagi harus ngapain so di sini bakal lebih banyak deskrip ya dan saya berusaha sebisa mungkin agar ga OOC tapi kayaknya masih OOC ya orz dan well kalian tahu sense of words saya jelek banget orz maaf ya pls bear with it. dan ini nonsense. cacad pake d. hauk

**shingeki no kyojin** milik **isayama hajime** dan tidak ada keuntungan material yang saya dapat dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini. cover art milik pixiv id 36834030 dan gara gara oknum ayu ngeshare fanart ini di twitter kemaren saya jadi pengen nulis levipetra sob ( terus kenapa )

* * *

**wordless garden**

Levi kembali menemukan jalannya menuju sangtuari mungil di tengah hujan.

Ia tidak menggubris kala Hange menepuk bahunya dan mengingatkan bahwa bos mereka mungkin akan marah jika mereka datang terlambat, kemudian mengambil jalan yang berbeda dari partner eksentriknya itu. Membuka payung transparannya, Levi melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan stasiun kereta tanpa harus diperintah oleh konsiusi, seolah kedua tungkai itu punya pikirannya sendiri—meninggalkan Hange yang mengomel. Cipratan dari genangan air di atas aspal mengotori ujung celananya yang kepanjangan, namun kenyataan bahwa ia tak mau repot-repot menggulungnya adalah anomali jika mengingat kepribadian Levi yang terlalu mencintai kebersihan. Hanya satu, satu hal tunggal yang membuat Levi rela menaruh kebersihan dalam prioritas kedua. Setelah cerahnya musim semi yang terlalu menyilaukan, tetesan air dari langit untuk pertama kalinya terasa begitu menyegarkan. Dan Levi membutuhkannya, sangtuari itu; kala semerbak _petrichor _mengalahkan aroma pewangi sintesis manapun, langit kelabu dan tanah basah.

Dari sela-sela sakunya Levi merasakan vibrasi dari ponselnya, namun tak ia gubris—ah, jika rembesan air yang membasahi kaus kakinya saja tak ia keluhkan, apa yang sebuah panggilan miliki sampai Levi mau mengalihkan atensi padanya? Levi tak memiliki banyak kontak, mungkin saja itu hanya Hange yang memintanya untuk kembali karena egonya yang tak ingin disalahkan atas 'bolos'nya Levi dari kantor, atau mungkin bos mereka Erwin memutuskan untuk memberi teguran langsung. _Diamlah_, pria itu berbisik, sambil setengah menggumam dalam hati tentang kemampuannya untuk mengerjakan seluruh _paperwork_ untuk satu hari dengan sempurna dalam waktu setengah hari dan betapa perusahaan menyedihkan itu tak perlu khawatir kehilangan persentase profit meskipun salah satu karyawannya datang terlambat. Bahkan meskipun ternyata pesan itu berasal dari adik laki-lakinya yang berisik, meminta tolong untuk mengantarkan bekal makan siangnya ( karena Levi sesungguhnya sadar bahwa roti lapis dan apel Eren tertinggal di meja makan ), Levi sudah berkomitmen untuk tidak peduli.

Langkahnya berhenti di sebuah taman yang semua pohon dan semaknya berdaun lebat, bergoyang-goyang diterpa air yang jatuh. Dua buah bangku panjang berdiri berhadapan, terlindung dari hujan dan panas berkat perlindungan dari atap kayu yang didesain dengan gaya tradisional Jepang; siapapun yang membangun taman ini di salah satu bagian negara Jerman pastilah memiliki selera yang unik. Sebuah danau buatan yang tidak terlalu luas namun asri berada tepat di utara bangku tersebut, di atasnya mengapung daun-daun teratai yang sedang tidak berbunga. Dengan akselerasi langkah yang bertambah Levi bergerak menuju bangku yang menghadap tepat ke arah danau, lalu menutup payungnya. Duduk dalam sangtuarinya, Levi memandang lurus ke arah danau dengan ritme napas yang tidak beraturan, bicara dalam hati dan menyampaikannya melalui ekspresi.

_Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu, Petra._

Sosok gadis mungil itu terbalut blus putih dan rok abu-abu sepanjang lutut, persis seperti Petra Ral dalam memori Levi lima belas tahun yang lalu. Rambut lembutnya tampak berkilau diterpa sinar mentari yang mulai menyembul malu-malu dari balik awan kelabu, dan ia tersenyum ramah—tampak sangat lega dengan kedatangan Levi. Gadis itu begitu mungil dan kepolosan dalam binar matanya belum sempat digerus realita—Levi menyadari bahwa waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Kenyataan bahwa matanya sendiri sudah membusuk oleh berbagai macam konspirasi dunia dan takdir, juga kenyataan bahwa teman masa kecilnya memiliki sinar mata yang sama dengan adiknya yang masih remaja, membuat Levi menyadari akan keberadaan linimasa lima belas tahun yang terasa begitu berat namun cepat.

Petra tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun ia meraih tangan Levi seolah tahu bahwa Levi akan mengizinkannya, dan pria itu memang tidak memprotes. Mereka menghabiskan sisa waktu hujan dalam diam, tanpa ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut mereka; hanya ada Levi, Petra, dan tangan mereka yang bertautan dalam kungkungan hujan. Tak perlu bicara, tak perlu kata. Levi tertunduk sementara Petra menggenggam tangan kiri Levi dengan kedua tangan. Ketika suara gemericik air semakin pelan dan gumpalan awan kelabu terceraiberaikan, saat itulah genggaman tangan mereka harus terlepas.

Kala Levi mengangkat kepala, sinar mentari yang kini berjaya di langit menembus sosok Petra yang kini terlihat setransparan payungnya dan dalam sekejap hal itu memberinya rasa sesak.

* * *

Levi kembali menemukan dirinya merindukan hujan.

Eren berceloteh mengenai boneka penangkal hujan yang dibacanya di internet ( Levi mengomentarinya sebagai _nonsense_ dan bertanya-tanya siapa yang membuat adiknya kebanyakan membaca komik ) lalu memutuskan untuk menggantung beberapa di jendelanya hanya untuk dibuang oleh Levi kala malam hari tiba dan adiknya yang berisik itu sudah tidur. Berbeda dengan Eren yang tak menginginkan hujan karena hal itu bisa mengganggu pertandingan sepakbolanya, Levi membutuhkan hujan itu. Ia butuh genangan air dengan pola lingkaran berulang pada jalan aspal, ia butuh _petrichor_, ia butuh suara gemericik yang khas dan langit yang kelabu.

Pagi menjelang dan hujan turun, Eren melaksanakan aksi memboikot dompet kakaknya atas tuduhan membuang boneka penangkal hujannya. Levi tidak mengelak, namun ia tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni tantrum adiknya dan memutuskan untuk menggunakan kartu _subway_ milik Eren untuk pergi ke taman tradisional Jepang yang biasa ia kunjungi untuk bertemu Petra saat hujan turun. Levi hanya bisa menemuinya ketika hujan, dan ia tak tahu apa pertemuannya dengan Petra adalah rutinitas atau sudah berkembang menjadi sebuah kewajiban. Yang pasti, begitu langit berubah kelabu dan titik-titik air jatuh dari langit, menemui Petra melesat naik menuju prioritas utamanya yang harus ia kerjakan. Mungkin karena Levi tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan; atau mungkin hanya karena Levi sudah kadung berkubang dalam lumpur hisap berlabel rasa bersalah dan tidak bisa keluar dari sana.

Sebetulnya ia tak merasa layak disambut oleh senyum dari gadis berpakaian blus putih dan rok abu-abu itu, kejujuran Levi mengatakan bahwa ia lebih suka Petra mencekiknya dengan mata melotot dan berair sambil meneriakkan kutukan. Kurva lengkung ke atas pada wajah Petra hanya akan membuatnya semakin terjebak dalam rasa bersalah, namun Petra tampaknya tak pernah lelah tersenyum, menggenggam tangan Levi dan menemaninya sampai hujan berhenti.

* * *

Mereka cukup banyak bicara saat itu, meskipun percakapan memang didominasi Petra. Mereka bicara tentang hujan, tentang klub memasak yang diikutinya, atau tentang nilai-nilai ujian Levi yang melibas total semua pesaingnya. Juga mengungkapkan cintanya akan pemandangan taman tradisional Jepang dan rasa bahagianya ketika ia menemukan taman seperti itu di Jerman. Gadis itu memaksa Levi mengomentari taman temuannya itu dan hanya satu kalimat yang Levi gunakan, hal itu membuat Petra gemas dan berusaha membuat Levi berkomentar lebih banyak. Levi berpikir bahwa raut wajah Petra yang cemberut kala komentar Levi tidak sesuai ekspektasinya itu manis, namun pujian itu disimpannya karena ia sudah bisa menebak reaksi Petra saat mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Levi—antara tertawa atau mengerutkan alis.

Mereka sudah mengenal bahkan sejak ingatan mereka belum dimulai, menjadi tetangga yang berhubungan baik dan bahkan menjadi teman sekelas untuk tiga tahun berturut-turut, entah konspirasi takdir macam apa namun guru _homeroom_ mereka menyatakan bahwa rasanya aneh melihat Levi dan Petra terpisah, bahkan Hange pernah berkata bahwa ia tidak akan heran bila suatu saat nanti ia menerima undangan pernikahan dua teman dekat itu ( Petra hanya bisa tertawa dalam denial sementara Levi terdiam dengan wajah di belakang kamus, berkontemplasi sendiri ).

Levi tidak biasa dengan banyak kata. Ia bahkan tak bisa mengeluarkan barisan kalimat ketika Petra menghilang diantara air yang permukaannya dihias pola lingkaran berulang, lalu diangkat setelah napasnya putus. Ia tak bisa berteriak untuk mengucapkan ketidakpercayaannya bahwa setelah ini ia akan berhenti dari rutinitas berjalan menuju halte bis bersama Petra dan tak bisa lagi mendengar sapaannya setiap pagi. Saat itu ia hanya ingin bertukar tempat dengan Eren yang beberapa tahun lagi tak akan ingat bahwa Petra pernah mengasuhnya—dalam kepolosan seorang bayi yang tak mengerti apa-apa; apa itu mati, mengapa manusia mati, apa yang terjadi ketika manusia mati, dan apa rasanya ditinggal mati. Lima belas tahun hidupnya terbentuk dalam tembok 'andaikan'—_andaikan saat itu aku bisa berenang, andaikan saat itu aku memegang tangannya, andaikan saat itu aku mencari pertolongan lebih cepat_, dan berbagai pengandaian lainnya. Sejak itu Levi mulai belajar berenang dan mengembangkan rasa rindu yang tak biasa akan hujan.

Kali pertama Levi menyadari bahwa Petra menunggunya saat hujan adalah kala ia pulang latihan berenang dan melewati taman kesayangan Petra. Saat itu satu tahun sejak kematiannya, dan Levi tersesat karena tidak memperhatikan jalan dan mungkin ( sekali lagi ) konspirasi takdirlah yang membawa kakinya menuju taman ini.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Levi."

Petra tak pernah mengatakan apa-apa lagi selain satu kalimat tersebut dan Levi sendiri tidak bicara apa-apa; bukannya ia tak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia ingin meminta maaf karena gagal menyelamatkan Petra, namun karena ia tahu Petra sudah mengetahuinya.

* * *

_[ Ia tahu kalau aku ingin meminta maaf ]_

Lima belas tahun memang terasa cepat namun itu adalah waktu yang lama. Cukup lama untuk menumpuk beban dan mendorong Levi menuju sudut penuh kefrustrasian; hari ini Levi tak bisa menggunakan alasan apapun untuk melarikan diri dari pekerjaan demi duduk dalam sangtuarinya, bahkan hari ini tidak hujan. Ia hanya frustrasi, itu saja, dalam kadar yang cukup untuk membuatnya gila. Matahari bersinar cerah dan bahkan langit pun bersih, menjadi alasan bagi Levi untuk kaget melihat sosok Petra yang duduk di bangku, tersenyum.

Levi terdiam, membeku. Mendiagnosis dirinya dengan skizofrenia; _bukankah Petra hanya muncul jika hujan?_

Petra berkata, memecah keheningan, menghapus diagnosis Levi barusan.

"Hujannya deras ya."

"Eh?"

"Bukan di sini," Petra tertawa. "Tapi di _sini._"

Telapak tangan gadis itu menyentuh pelan dada Levi.

* * *

_[ Ia tahu kalau aku sudah memaafkannya, tapi keraguan dan rasa bersalah menjebaknya dalam labirin ]_

Petra terikat pada hujan—alasan mengapa ia hanya muncul saat hujan. Namun bukan hanya hujan secara literal; ia juga terikat pada hujan di hati Levi.

Tanpa suara, Levi memeluk Petra erat. Sosok gadis itu terasa begitu mungil dalam lingkar lengannya, begitu rapuh sekaligus kuat dalam satu waktu. Petra terdiam sebentar, lalu tanpa kata mulai menautkan jari-jarinya pada punggung Levi. Merasakan detak jantungnya. Merasakan betapa hidupnya Levi, dan betapa akan sangat sia-sia jika hidupnya habis dalam rasa bersalah yang tiada akhir.

Petra melepaskan pelukan. Tersenyum manis, menatap Levi tepat di iris.

"Tolong beritahu aku cuaca esok hari, ya."

Levi akhirnya mendapatkan bukti bahwa Petra sudah memaafkannya, bersamaan dengan visual Petra yang semakin menipis sebelum akhirnya menghilang seperti asap.

* * *

Sangtuari itu kosong kala Levi sampai dan menutup payung transparannya yang basah. Tak ada sosok yang berteduh di dalamnya, dan saat itu Levi tahu Petra sudah bersatu dengan desau angin dan titik air hujan di langit. Jiwa itu sudah mendapatkan kedamaiannya setelah ikatan itu terputus. Kurva di wajahnya melengkung ke arah atas bersamaan dengan embusan napas lega.

"Petra, hari ini cuacanya cerah."

* * *

**End**

* * *

**a/n:** bikin ini sambil ngeloop Zoku: Hetakuso Utopia Seisaku yang dinyanyiin sama Soraru dan Lon. Ugh rivetraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa im sorry for making such a nonsense orz orz orz thank you for reading btw and citaaaaa so sorry this wouldn't live up to your expectation ;;w;;

and btw about my personal headcanon about eren being levi's younger brother is my personal preference okay i just think it would be cute dan btw kalau yang merasa butuh penjelasan (?) *emang siapa yang baca fic ini sacc* bisa tanya saya aja langsung atau ya seperti biasa saya menerima segala bentuk interpretasi k goodnight see you later


End file.
